Gallery
The is a feature introduced in the 16.5.0 update. Description It is a feature in which all of the weapons a player has in their Armory (either bought or buyable) are present. They can be tested in the Polygon. It is unlocked at level 4. Weapons can be bought alternatively using Coupons. If you buy 5 weapons you will receive 50, 100 or 200 coupons, depending on the number of the weapons owned. When you complete a weapon set you will receive a certain number of coupons. Before the 16.6.0 update, weapons that used to be marked with a question mark couldn't be bought with coupons. However, as of 16.6.0 update, those weapons can now be shown in the Gallery and they can now be bought with coupons, but this was patched in 16.6.1. The gallery is made out of different guns, and their description. The gallery contains every weapon in the game and when the player buys a new gun/weapon, it rewards them with gems. The amount of gems awarded from buying a new gun depends on the grade of the weapon. For example, the highest amount of gems a player can get from buying a weapon is 15, which is when you get a mythical weapon. Once the player gets 5 guns, they receive coupons, which can be exchanged for guns. The coupon award for getting five guns/weapons gets higher when you buy more guns. Tabs There are three tabs: # All: Indicates all of the weapons available catagorized in numbers in Pixel Gun 3D history (except the following: Lucky Strike, Bee Swarm Spell, Swarmer, Judge, Smart Bullet Bazooka and Nanobots Rifle). # Sets: Indicates all of the weapons categorized into themes. Weapons that are not available anymore will have a question mark. # Storage: Indicates all of the currently owned weapons. Tapping on a weapon would reveal its grade, category, number, history and properties. Note that weapons unavailable for purchase will appear as a question mark (e.g. old trader's van weapons, removed weapons) Prices Different rarity weapons have different coupon prices which are as follows: * Common - 30 coupons * Rare - 50 coupons * Epic - 250 coupons * Legendary - 500 coupons * Mythical - 1000 coupons Bugs * As of the 16.5.0 update, some users have reported that they were unable to claim coupons for already completed sets. * They also skipped numbers 123, 136 and 375, possibly due to the fact that these weapons are completely removed from the game. TN * After first 16.6.0 update in Android version, there's a glitch that players can trade hidden weapons (weapons that have a question mark on it) somehow in "Set" section. The glitch was patched a few days later in a patch update. However, this glitch didn't appear in iOS version. * In 16.6.0, somehow, when the player bought shovels from the "Royale" section, it fills the "Guns needed" bar. Weapons :This table is incomplete. You can help the Pixel Gun Wiki by expanding it. Category:Other